Ayahi Takagaki
| birth_date = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū, Singer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | URL = }} is a Japanese seiyū and singer born in Tokyo, Japan. She had her first major voice acting roles in 2007, voicing Jasmine in Deltora Quest and Lucia Nahashi in Venus Versus Virus. Her career as a musician began with her performance of the opening themes of the anime series First Love Limited in April 2009. In the same month, she and three other voice actresses debuted as the musical group Sphere with their single "Future Stream". Voice Acting career Takagaki had her first major role as voice actor in 2007, providing the voice of Jasmine, a main character of the anime series Deltora Quest. She was then featured in Venus Versus Virus and Da Capo II as Lucia Nahashi and Asakura Otome, respectively. She went on to voice Noe Isurugi in the 2008 series True Tears and held a leading role in S · A: Special A, proving the voice of Megumi Yamamoto. She later took the roles of Nina Antalk, in Chrome Shelled Regios and Ein, in Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, in 2008. Later that year, She was cast as Alesta Blanket in Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! and as Sumika Murasame, protagonist of Sasameki Koto. In addition to voice acting, Takagaki has also appeared on camera. She, Aki Toyosaki, Haruka Tomatsu, and Minako Kotobuki appeared twice on the television show as the musical group Sphere on April 20, 2009, and July 27, 2009. For part of the show's run in June 2009, Takagaki also narrated the show. Musical career Takagaki's first musical performance was the opening theme of the 2009 First Love Limited series, titled "Future Stream" with Aki Toyosaki, Haruka Tomatsu, and Minako Kotobuki. Shortly after, the four formed the musical group Sphere. They are affiliated with Music Ray'n, an artist management and publishing group of Sony Music Entertainment Japan. The theme was released as the group's first single on April 22, 2009. In July, the anime series Sora no Manimani debuted with the Sphere performed opening theme "Super Noisy Nova", which was released as a single on July 29, 2009. Sphere released their third single "It Raises the Wind/Brave my heart" on November 25, 2009. The group released their first album A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E on December 23, 2009. After, the group performed the currently untitled opening theme of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō, which will begin airing in April 2010. Filmography ;2007 *''Baccano!: Sylvie Lumiere *''Da Capo II: Asakura Otome *''Deltora Quest: Jasmine *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: [[List of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 characters#Crew of the Ptolemaios|'Feldt Grace']] *''Venus Versus Virus: Lucia Nahashi ;2008 *''S · A: Special A: Megumi Yamamoto *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S2: [[List of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 characters#Crew of the Ptolemaios|'Feldt Grace']] *True Tears: '''Noe Isurugi' ;2009 *''Chrome Shelled Regios: [[List of Chrome Shelled Regios characters#17th Platoon|'Nina Antalk']] *''Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!: Alesta Blanket Click the fifth tab from the left labeled "スタッフ＆キャスト" located along the bottom of the screen. *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom: '''Ein (Elen)' *''Sasameki Koto: '''Sumika Murasame' *''Sora no Otoshimono: Mikako Satsukitane ;2010 *''Durarara!!: Erika Karisawa *''The Qwaser of Stigmata: Ayana Minase *''Hanamaru Kindergarten: '''Hiiragi' *''Transformers Animated: Arcee, Teletran I *Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin: Ami Kuroki *Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu: '''Feris Eris' *''Mitsudomoe: '''Mitsuba Marui' Discography Ayahi released five singles: * "Future Stream" (2009) * "Super Noisy Nova" (2009) * (2009) * (2009) (character single for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 under the name "Ayahi Takagaki as Feldt Grace," produced by Kokia) * "Kimi ga Iru Basho" (2010) The Ending theme to the anime Occult Academy In addition, one album has been released: * A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E (2009) References External links * Personal Blog * * Official site of Sphere Category:1985 births Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Sony Music Japan artists ar:أياهي تاكاغاكي ko:다카가키 아야히 ja:高垣彩陽 ru:Такагаки, Аяхи zh:高垣彩陽